My True Love
by Bishieaya
Summary: Jack admits, after much hesitation, his feeling to his one and only.


My True love

Authors Note: POTC chars don't belong to me

Jackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjackjack

He had never felt this before. Forget the time he learned of his crews mutiny, forget the despair he felt on that damnable speck of land (though the rum had probably helped there), forget the moments that led to his escape from whats-his-face that put this brand upon his arm and forget that whole escapade with Will Turner and his pretty girl. None of them compared to how he felt now. The feeling tingled though out his body, small pins jabbing into him as he stood before her. What was this feeling? It was...it couldn't be and yet it was. Nervousness. He, **Captain** Jack Sparrow was nervous.

His tanned, roughened fingers clutched on thin air as they flew about his face, they jumped to the blue trinket in his hair that he had acquired from Singapore before grabbing onto his hat. He took it of...then put it back on again.

He had to do this right. She was no whore from Tortuga, nor some wench from his beloved Singapore. She was special.

"Love..."

The sentence died on his lips as he turned away from her. He grasped his hands together, bringing them to his lips as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes before starting again.

"Love, you're special to me, I'm sure y'know that."

The hint as to his feelings was returned with silence, the sea's song of a soothing ballad was the only answer to his small declaration. He gulped before continuing, she was going to be a hard nut to crack.

"And well me n' you have a history right? We go far back!"

He looked hopefully at her for any indication of her agreement. Silance. Coughing Jack averted his gaze, tugged oh his beard, scratched his nose and bit the nail of his right thumb, chewing it as he thought of a good way to win his pretty lady's heart forever. He spat out the grimy bit of nail as he turned to face her again, running a calloused hand down her dark, sea weathered skin so much like his own.

"My Love, we have both braved the sea, side by side for three years. When you were stolen from me, not two years into our relationship, by my mutinous first mate-"

Jack allowed a scowl to harden his face but quickly replaced it with a charming smile as he heard her react to his words and touch.

"it broke my heart, and it became my soul purpose to find and hold you in my hands once again."

He leaned forward and kissed her skin. Swallowing his courage he dropped to one knee before her, his loving dark gaze pleading with her.

"And so, because of this love for you that I hold closer to my heart than all the..."

He searched through his mind trying to reveal his quantity of love for her, when he found his answer he winced slightly, pleading for forgiveness for forsaking such an important love in his life but realizing what he was about to speak was true.

"The love for you that I hold closer to my heart than all the rum in the world I ask you to...to..."

He muffled a curse behind closed lips as he dug through his pockets in search of the box. Why were they made so small! Cheering as the box, slicked in rum, dirt and god knows what other substances, emerged from his pocket he revealed it to her before continuing his line.

"I ask you my precious Peril to marry me!"

Flicking open the catch of the soaked velvet box he offered the gold band to his beloved Black Peril and waited with baited breath for her reply.

His hands began to shake as no reply came, just as he was about to tearfully place the box back in his pocket Peril sighed such a mellifluous sound that he instantly knew she had agreed.

"My Peril my love..."

Leaping to his feet he withdrew the huge golden ring and placed it upon one of the protruding spokes of the helm.

"My wife!"

Mr Gibbs, Will, Elizabeth and the rest of the crew watched as Jack hugged the Black Perils Helm, his cries of glee echoing across the port and the ring upon the Perils helm shone brightly.

"He is drunk right?"

Murmured Elizabeth as she watched Jack attempt to waltz with the Perils helm.

"Cant be, we've run out of rum."


End file.
